This invention relates in general to cooking equipment and, more particularly, to a rack adapted for conveyance through a tunnel type oven.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an oven rack for travel, as by means of an endless chain, through a tunnel-type oven which allows of maximum heat reception by articles of food supported upon said rack from heating elements presented within the floor of the oven.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an oven rack of the character stated which is adapted for facile engagement with, and disengagement from, an endless chain so as to be useful within a system adapted for high volume cooking, such as particularly for fast food service and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an oven rack incorporating a guide element for assuring the leading edge of the rack to be axially perpendicular to the attached chain whereby the article to be cooked will enter the oven for even cooking throughout.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an oven rack of the type stated which may be most economically manufactured; which is compact for storage in minimum space; and which is extremely durable and reliable in usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an oven rack adapted to present an incorporated grill spacedly above the particular heat source so that maximum heat may be received by the supported article without the same contacting such source, with resultant burning; and without contacting drippings or ash accumulating below such rack during cooking.